Theia
by Leah by Michelangelo
Summary: Four and a half billion years ago, Theia and Gaia were forced together. Creating a ball of liquid fire we have named earth. I am Theia... but now a different kind of unexpected collision forces me into contact with someone else: four turtle brothers. Two paths destined to intertwine.
1. Collision Course

**Theia**

* * *

 **Ch 1- Collision Course**

Four and a half billion years ago, Theia and Gaia were forced together. Creating a ball of liquid fire we have named earth. I am Theia.

* * *

"Anyone can be a super hero. You don't have to be a rich company CEO with a playboy reputation to have a mask, a suit, and alter-ego nightlife." I grunted and jabbed the air with my fist.

"Please, Thay, live a little. There's more to life than beating the shit out of every rude-ass punk and no-good pick-pocketer on the streets of Brooklyn."

"Aw yeah? What else is there?"

Gaia rolled her eyes at me. "Maybe if you're lucky enough to live that long, you'll find out for yourself."

I scoffed.

"Luck's got nothing to do it with big-sis. I got this whole life thing down!"

Her bell-like laughter echoed off the wood-paneled walls of my nearly closet-sized Brooklyn room. I smiled too, foolishly allowing my focus to drop. Gaiga, like the annoyingly-perfect-at-everything sister that she is, blindsided me. I grimaced as she laughed again, knowing that I was expertly pinned to the floor.

"Get off of me, college brat. Freshman fifteen already setting in, I see."

"Why you little-!" she growled and tugged at my hair.

Chuckling evilly, I retaliated and we began to roll across the tight space. Luckily Mom and Dad had gone for the day and there was no one around to spoil our fun.

"Take it back!"

"What if I won't?" I smiled.

"Then I'll make you take it back."

"Good luck with that."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it."

"That's my line!"

"Too bad." We ended up in the corner, and she wrapped me in a headlock.

I huffed and hung my head in defeat. Gaia kept me in the hold a few moments longer. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you that you have to go to college because it's going to make you into something. Mom and Dad do that enough. I just—wanted to tell you," she grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "It's a big world out there. Don't ignore the possibilities. They really are endless."

"Okay, okay, you done preaching now? Geez."

"I just want you to think about it. There's more out there than sports and fighting criminals all the time. Promise me you will never lose sight of that."

"I don't see any reason why I should."

"Promise me or I'll tell Mom and Dad that you aren't planning to go to college."

I glared. "They'll lecture me for hours on the values of higher education."

"You know I'll do it."

"Shit." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I promise."

"There's no rush, either. No major life decisions for a couple more years, anyway, eh, lil' sis?" She ruffled my hair.

I blew it out of my face and glowered at her.

"It's only one year and ten months till I graduate, two years makes it sound so long."

"Be patient. It will go faster than you think." She smiled. Her phone buzzed and she looked down. "Speaking of fast, you better grab your stuff and run to school or you'll be late."

"Aw, c'mon, who do you think you are? Mom?"

Gaia frowned.

"Besides, with all the alien activity most kids haven't been going to school anyways. They say it isn't safe."

"Who?"

"People."

She threw a pillow at my head. "Get to school, numbnut!"

"Fine, dweeb, I will. Least it gets me further away from you and your lecture crap." I grumbled.

Beaming, she faked a gasp. "Oh but Thay, you know you love me!"

I grabbed my backpack off the floor and threw the pillow back in her face. "Dork."

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie!" Gaia shouted after me in her best 'mom' voice.

I stuck my tongue out at her and left, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a banana off the counter and paused to look out the window at the gray sky.

All kidding aside, there really had been an increasing amount of alien activity in the city lately. Lots of kids hadn't been coming to school, and neither had the teachers. A few of the substitutes were a little…strange. Their vocabulary was unusual, to say the least.

I went over the hall window and out onto the fire escape. It's the quickest way down, putting me on the most direct route to school. I hadn't even gone a block when it happened.

A flash of light momentarily blinded me, followed by a thunderous boom and a rending crash. My feet acted of their own free will, carrying my weightless body back the way I had come. My heart had plummeted to my toes. It already knew what my eyes only now perceived.

My building—my home—was in flames, a smoldering hole left in one wall by some kind of projectile. A split second was all it took. I sprang into action. Time blurred as I re-ascended the fire escape, rushing through a wall of smoke and flames, with one intent and goal. Load-bearing beams from the ceiling had collapsed and were burning brightly. The smoke in my lungs was weakening my muscles, my panicked breathing forcing more of the toxic cocktail into my lungs. I dropped to my hands and knees, breathing low to the ground every few seconds. As I crawled under the burning beam, the rafters groaned. I cried out in anguish tears rushing down my face. "Gaia! Gaia, I'm coming to get you! I'll save you! I promise!"

There was no answer.

Pieces of the rafters came crashing down around me, one striking me on the head, and my world flickered before my eyes. Suddenly, I was aware of hands tugging at my arms, trying to lift me away. I recoiled violently, gasping in horror at the wall of fire that had engulfed my tiny room, beams and bits of the rafters blocking the door. "Gaia!" I screamed, not caring about the smoke in my lungs or the crack in my voice.

The hands tugged more insistently. The owner of the hands spoke, "We gotta get out of here."

I fought them even harder, but their grip was strong. "No! She's my sister! She's my sister!"

Another load bearing beam collapsed against the door of my little room.

The arms loosened slightly at my broken pleas, but I was scooped up and whisked away, shouting and pounding at the hard-surfaced back of my rescuer. "NO! GAIA! GAIA!"

What little was left of the ceiling began to creak. He took us out onto the fire escape, coughing from the smoke. The building groaned once again. All I can remember is watching my home collapse before my eyes. It crumbled to the ground, taking with it my best friend in the entire world. Fresh tears stained my face.

I was deposited safely on the roof of the building opposite the pile of rubble that once been home. I don't know how we got there. We could have flown, we could have climbed ten flights of stairs, I have no clue. All I knew was that my sister was gone. His voice brought a stinging sense of reality.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, so lowly it might have been the wind.

"W-why?" I sobbed.

He began to walk away and I turned on him, all my strength replenished by the aggression that was settling into my soul.

"I asked you Why!" I yelled.

He turned and looked slightly up into my eyes. I suddenly realized what he was: a turtle. I invaded his personal space, at this point too deeply traumatized to care that he was a man-sized turtle. Anger and tears mixed in my eyes.

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you save her?"

His lips pressed into a thin line. "Who lives and who dies was not my choice to make."

"But it was."

He hesitated, biting his lip, like he was debating upon his next words. "She was dead already. I checked."

More hot tears fell down my face and I shook my head in disbelief. He tried to reach out for me, but I tore from his grasp.

"She was my sister!" The horrified anguish of my words affected him in a bizarre way.

His fists trembled, the knuckles turning white as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

I looked down. "You should have let me die."

"I couldn't do that."

"I don't want to live in a world without my sister" I sobbed.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wouldn't she want you to?"

I remembered her words: _There's more out there than sports and fighting criminals all the time. Promise me you will never lose sight of that._

Maybe there is more than that out there. But I had just lost my sister and right then and there, I decided that someone was going to pay.

"Who did this?" I growled.

The turtle's face clouded. I grabbed the edge of his shell and tried to pull him towards me. He attempted a counter, but all of my pain was replaced with anger and I struck him violently, pulling my switchblade out of my pocket and holding it to his throat.

"I'm getting a little tired of repeating myself, Greenie." I warned.

He grunted, and gave in. "Aliens."

"Like you?"

"I'm not an alien. I'm a mutant. The blast that demolished the building was made by a group of aliens called the Kraang. They have plans to invade and take over the city."

"The ones from the news?"

"Yes."

I held my knife dangerously close to his throat. His eyes narrowed. "Tell me why they were shooting these 'blasts'."

"Why should I?"

"Because I think you had something to do with it." I growled.

He sighed, bowing his head in defeat. He stammered. "I was…trying to stop them from destroying the city. W—I defeated their leader, but when he fell, missiles show out of his body…into the city. I-I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry?! My sister is dead because of you!" The point of my knife drew a little blood as it pressed even further against his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right here, right now."

"Le-oooooo?! Leo, you up there?"

I saw a flash of panic in his eyes and the turn of his head in response to the call. I could hear several people clambering up the fire escape on the other side of the building. I yanked the turtle up and snarled. "This isn't over, _Leo_. You'll pay for this."

I threw him back down on the roof and ducked into the stairwell, vanishing in the shadows. Even so, I think he knew I was still there.

Three more turtles joined him on the roof. One with an orange mask rushed up to him.

"Leo! We're so glad you're okay, bro!"

Brothers? He has brothers?

I nearly exploded with rage. He, the one responsible for my sister's death, still had all of his siblings intact. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I had to make it fair. I had to avenge my lost sibling. It felt like the only way that things could ever be right.

* * *

Now, here I stand. Looking down at one of Leo's brothers. The one in a red mask. There's something different about this one. He's by far the most likely of the four turtles to be seen above ground alone.

It's been months. Almost ten. I'm about to graduate my junior year of high school. But I can't…I just can't rest until the ones responsible for my sister's death feel the pain that I now feel every day. It won't be fair until one of them pays.

My life has gone to shit. My parents were never the same after Gaia's death. Within a couple of months they became part of 16% of parents in the US who divorce after the death of a child. I ended up with my mom. I miss my dad. It's real quiet without his jokes and his boisterous laughter. He moved out to a farm in Connecticut. I haven't seen him in three months.

This is all that turtle's fault.

I raised my tranq gun and fired. The dart went into the red-masked turtle's shoulder and he felt it, pulling it out with his hand, I frowned as I saw him reach into his belt and pull out some kind of cell phone and pressed a button. I was about to intervene when the tranq took full effect and he slumped, the phone falling from his hand and clattering on the rooftop. I jumped down, taking a moment to glance at the caller id. Leo. I growled.

Leo's voice on the other end sounded…frantic. That made me grin.

"Raph? Raph are you there? Raph, is everything okay?"

I held the phone to my mouth. "Sorry, but Raph can't make it to the phone right now."

"Who is this? What do you want?" he sounded furious.

"If you want to see your brother alive again, you'll do exactly as I say. Come to the empty warehouse on Bleaker and Ninth. Alone. You bring anyone and he's dead."

There was a short silence. "I'll be there."

I had Raph chained up by the time Leo knocked. I had cracked open the door. As soon as Leo set foot inside, he saw his brother bound up on the opposite wall and gasped, rushing towards his sibling. I shot him with my tranq gun and he soon fell to the floor.

When he came to, he was chained up opposite his brother. He tried tugging on his restraints.

"Won't work." I said.

He glared at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I stepped into the light, and saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes, followed swiftly by fear.

"What do you want from me?"

"Exactly what I said ten months ago: Retribution." I turned to Raph and smiled

His eyes darkened as he began piecing together what I meant to do. His face paled.

"No."

"You were responsible for my sister."

"Yes. I was, but please. Please. Leave him out of this."

"Why should I? I didn't get to choose whether my sister or I lived. Why should you have any say?"

"No! Please!" He jerked against the chains desperately. "He's my little brother, please! I'll do anything! Please, please don't hurt him." There were barely noticeable tears in his eyes.

I remained stoic. I pulled out my knife, turning toward the unconscious Raphael. Raising my knife, I was on the verge of striking the final blow when…

"RAPH!"

His cry stayed my hand. It was an echo of my cry on that day. A different name…but the same cry: a desperate, hopeless, helpless plea for mercy. My steely heart turned to mush. I came out of my anger-filled haze and recognized the being in front of me for what it was: a bright and vibrant life. I couldn't…I couldn't take something so precious. A sibling's life…I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt someone else's heart the way mine was hurt. What would be the point? I…I couldn't do anything. I was frozen.

I whirled round with the knife and sliced Leo's chains. He fell to his knees and stared up at me in confusion, his wet cheeks and red eyes gleaming.

"Get out." I whispered.

He stared at me.

"Take your brother and get out, before I change my mind."

"What?" He gawked.

I shook my head. "All this time…I've blamed you. I'm…I'm sorry. I just—I couldn't accept that she was…"

Leo removed his cuffs and chains and looked at me, apparently astonished by my actions.

"But this…I can't do it. It won't solve anything. If I killed him, my pain would still be here, but I'd be a murderer. She…she wouldn't have wanted that. She'd be ashamed. I don't know what I was—"

I jumped as a firm grip landed on my shoulder.

"I can't even begin to imagine the pain of your loss." His eyes lifted to where his unconscious brother was still restrained. He went over and removed Raph's chains. "My brothers…are everything that I fight for. If I ever lost any of them…I suspect that I would lose my mind."

I watched how carefully he pulled his sibling's limp body into his arms and onto his shoulders.

"We didn't want anyone to get hurt. We were trying to prevent the Kraang from destroying the city by taking Kraang Prime out as quickly as possible, but we miscalculated…and people—your sister—"

"Gaia. Her name was Gaia."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. "—were hurt…and killed. It was our fault. You can and should hold us responsible for what happened. I—"

I raised an eyebrow.

Lowering his voice, Leo drew closer to me, still carrying his brother on his shoulders. "I have not stopped reliving those moments since that day. In my sleep, I hear your screams. I remember the way you fought me as I pulled you out of that burning building. Sometimes, I'm the one screaming, and my brothers are the ones..."

I stared. "Why tell me all this?"

His dark eyes were like bottomless blue lagoons. I felt like they were sucking me in.

"Because you spared his life tonight. You could have killed him and had your revenge, but you didn't. I couldn't be more grateful. I'm not sure that, under the same circumstances, I would have been able to stop myself." He whispered, then turned to leave.

"Leo." I called softly. He turned back towards me. "Thank you."

He canted his head.

"Thank you for saving me from myself."

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	2. Guardian Angel

**Ch 2-Guardian Angel**

"So I said no way girl, I'm not going to the movies on Wednesday night. Wednesday night is choir practice. If we're going to have a girls' night out we gotta have it on a day when everyone can be there. That's just the way it works, right?"

Theia was lost in thought, drowning out her friend's tirade. It was Thursday evening and the sun was setting, creating an array of beautiful colors. Melanie was walking her back to her mom's apartment after the roller derby practice. She had her skate sling draped over her shoulder, letting her skates hang at her hips. Her fingers toyed absent-mindedly with the wheels as Melanie's voice droned on and on. Theia's eyes scanned the pavement ahead, while her mind wandered. It had been about a week since she'd realized that killing one of the turtles would only make life more unbearable. Looking back, she could barely believe she'd even considered it. How could she? She felt like she'd betrayed herself, her values, her honor code, and especially her sister.

Her eyes caught the swift flicker of a shadow on the sidewalk and when she looked up, she saw a wisp of blue fabric flail in the wind, then disappear. She stopped.

Melanie paused and looked back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mel. You should head on home. It's getting kinda late. You know how your parents don't like it when you're late for dinner."

Melanie seemed to mull it over a little, but over the last few months she had learned that Theia needed space. She nodded. "Okay. Text me when you get home. And don't you forget or I'll freak out."

"Promise. See ya tomorrow!" Theia said, rushing away before Melanie had a chance to change her mind.

* * *

As soon as she was sure that Melanie was out of visual range, Theia doubled-back.

She climbed up the fire escape and onto the roof. Leo was there. She drifted towards him and he turned, his hands knowingly reaching towards the swords on his back. When he recognized her, they fell.

"I see that you aren't easily caught unawares."

"I can't afford to be."

She nodded. When the air went sour, she asked, "How's your brother?"

Leo's answer was not immediate. His eyes stared into hers so deeply that Theia began to think he could see every thought in her head.

"He's fine."

Theia tore her gaze away and turned her back on him. Her voice quivered with emotion. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't myself. I never meant to—"

Strong hands grabbed her arms and turned her around with surprising tenderness. Leo's bright blue gaze burned into hers once again.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt him. He's alright. You let him live."

"How is that enough?"

"It is…it is. Because that part of you saved his life."

As the sense of urgency died, Leo's mind caught up with the rest of him. He looked from his hands back up to her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…well." His grip loosened significantly. "Is this okay?"

The bitterness in her smile made Leo's heart ache. He couldn't imagine what she was going through…and in all truth, he didn't want to. He began to pull his hands away, but she stopped him.

"Please." Her voice cracked, "This is the most contact I've had in weeks."

Leo frowned. That didn't seem right. After everything, she needed more contact than ever. Space, yes, space was good, but you could still have space while having contact. It was such a complicated feeling. Wasn't there anyone in her life to be there for her? She needed someone right now. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. He could understand that much.

The last time one of his brothers had gotten nearly fatally injured—he remembered the silence. The way it surrounded and deafened him to everything…but he also remembered the arms of his brothers and father reaching down and clamping his shoulder or wrapping him in hugs. He remembered how in those worst moments, they were there. They gave him all the space he needed, but they were always there.

Wrapping his fingers gently around her arm once more, he looked slightly up into her eyes. She had started to cry. Tears trickled slowly down her tan cheeks. Leo very carefully and deliberately started to try and hug her and as soon as she recognized the gesture, she barreled into him, her sobs coming full force. Leo became a rock for her to cling to.

Inwardly, he was still deeply troubled by the state she was in. It had been months, almost an entire year. Yet here she was only now letting her emotions out. This wasn't right. Someone should have been there, someone should have already held her like he held her now and reminded her how beautiful life is and that no matter what it must move forward. Why? Why didn't she know that? Why was she only now feeling the true inner pain of the ordeal? Why was she accepting comfort from someone who was practically a stranger?

Against his better judgment, the question in his mind slipped out between his lips: "Why isn't your family supporting you?"

"My parents divorced two months after Gaia died. My dad went to Connecticut. My mom and I had to relocate to a tiny apartment just so we can scrape together the rent. We're really doing just fine. She just says she has to work more because it helps her get away from it all. The only thing she's really getting away from is me. She holds me responsible. She blames me. Just like dad."

Leo had heard enough. He stepped authoritatively into her space and grabbed her shoulders. "No. I'm sure that's not true. They love you. I'm sure they do."

He wrapped his arms around her and waited to see if she would push him away. She hugged him, fervently, and he hugged back. He whispered into her ear and rubbed her back, soothingly. He comforted her the way he comforted Mikey after a bad nightmare. He let his mouth say all the things that she needed to hear so that she could start believing them for herself.

"It's not your fault. It's never your fault. Your parents love you. You're beautiful and special." She tried to curl away at that, but he hugged tighter. "Whatever powers there are in the universe decided that you needed to live. Please…you've been given a bright and beautiful gift. You have to live. For Gaia's sake."

Theia burst into sobs, tears pouring down her face and her whole body shaking. Leo's arms tightened protectively around her.

About ten minutes later she finally let go. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Leo smiled softly. Theia could feel her cheeks heating with embarrassment, but being with the turtle…talking the way they had…the things he'd said... She finally felt the tiniest bit at peace inside.

Her first attempt at coherent speech following her emotional outburst and subsequent embarrassment came out, "You good hugs." She face-palmed. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Happens to all of us. And you aren't stupid."

"How would you know?"

Leo's face was grave. "I can see you." He tilted her chin up with his finger.

"What are you, my guardian angel?"

"If you need me to be."

Theia's eyes fell. "Even I'm not entirely sure what I need right now."

The pause that followed was long and tense as Theia dropped into a contemplative silence. A butterfly-light touch against her arm made her turn to the turtle once more.

"May I walk you home? It's getting dark. This isn't exactly the safest part of town—"

"I can take care of myself."

"I never said—I just—I would like to make sure you get home okay. That's all."

"Alright, alright, don't bust your shell. I never said I wouldn't let you...if you can keep up." Theia dashed over to the fire escape and swung down from platform to platform till she landed safely on the concrete below.

Leo called down after her, "I can't take the streets."

"Then I'll race you! 227 89th Avenue, Apt 26!" She took off, her bright smile gleaming in the dusk.

After a split-second Leo took off after her, trying to keep an aerial view. He could still see the smile on her face and it made him grin. She's got a lot of spunk, he thought. Her pace slowed and her eyes met his, she was challenging him. Leo's grin became a smirk and they burst into high speed at the same moment.

Theia ran like the wind, breezing through evening pedestrians and crosswalks grinning happily. She loved the thrill of good competition. It was a close race. Leo was fast.

Suddenly something unexpectedly stuck out from an alley and tripped her. Theia lost her balance and began to fall, but thick arms caught her, dipping her downward like a dancer. Alarms went off in her brain as she pushed herself to her feet and shoved her 'rescuer' away.

"Hey look boys, it's the roller babe. Girl, tell me what I gotta do to get your number."

"Never gonna happen, Eric."

"Ooh she thinks she talks tough." He said, his buddies just stared blankly, one of them looked uneasy. The hair on the back of her neck rose.

"Look baby, this is my part of town. If I don't get what I want, I take it."

"Is that a threat?"

"It doesn't have to be, sweet cheeks."

"Hey man, leave her alone," said one of the other boys.

Eric frowned, "Fuck off Jake, this doesn't concern you."

"Dude, I think—"

"Shut up, Mike!"

Leo paused about two blocks from 227 89th and looked down. He'd lost all visual contact with Theia. That was odd. She was a fast runner. Almost as fast as he was, which was really impressive. He began to backtrack, slowly, trying to find any sign of her.

"Let go of me!"

His head snapped towards the alley the voice had risen from and he rushed over just in time to see a lanky 18-year-old trying to run his hands over Theia's body while his friends watched, jeered and laughed. Leo's eyes went white, but before he could jump in on them, an angry battle cry and a fierce strike sent the offender flying into his friends, his nose broken and bleeding.

Blood streaming down his face, into his mouth, Eric's hands trembled with rage.

"You little bitch!" He surged forward and clawed her across the face, breaking the skin.

Leo's heart was racing in his ears. He had his katanas drawn, but he hesitated. Did he jump down and let himself be seen? He had to or she would get hurt. But before he could, one of the guys down below grabbed Eric's arms and pushed him up against the alley wall.

"Eric, fuck off! I'm fed up! The hell is wrong with you, man? You think you can just treat a woman like that?" Jake swung Eric around and tossed him down at the alley entrance. "Get out. Don't come back until you know how to treat people with respect."

"Devon? Mike?" Eric said, looking at the other two guys.

They looked down. "We're with Jake, dude. You've lost it."

While all the attention was on Eric, Leo swept down behind them, scooped Theia up into his arms and jumped back up to the roof.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Jake's voice asked. Leo frowned down at the three boys in the alley below.

"Let it go, dude. She snuck away while she could, she's smart."

"Guys, you know how weird Eric's been since Kaylie. He's not gonna leave her alone."

Mike, the tallest most muscular of the three, sighed. "So? We'll keep an eye out at school, make sure he doesn't bother her anymore."

Jake nodded.

* * *

Leo's attention turned back to Theia. "You okay?"

"Other than my stinging cheek, yeah. I-I'm alright." That little tremor in her voice gave her away.

"No, you're not. I'm taking you home."

"I can walk." She said, pushing against him.

"I—I should have intervened sooner." Leo released her.

"They would have seen you." Theia stood confidently, her shoulders straight and her head held high.

"I shouldn't have hesitated. If I hadn't, he wouldn't have hurt you. I'm sorry." Leo sighed. "Some guardian angel I turned out to be."

"Nobody's perfect."

Her arms trapped him in a hug and his face flushed. "You were there when it counted. You whisked me away at the perfect time."

There was a short silence. Leo's arms rose to return the hug and she leaned into him. Thinking of the thug that hurt her made Leo's heart burn with rage.

"You know that guy? The one who—"

"His name's Eric. He goes to my school. He used to date the captain of the swim team, Kaylie, but he was always putting her down. Treating her like an object. She would come to school with bruises."

Rage coursed through Leo's body. His face darkened. "You aren't safe at school. You should tell the administration and get excused—"

"No. I'm not just going to run from this."

"It isn't safe—"

"Yes, it is. I have lots of friends at school who have my back and Eric has a lot of enemies that would be more than willing to do the same. There's nowhere safer."

"Okay."

Theia suddenly felt really tired. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"May I," Leo hesitated, afraid that what he was about to say might rub her independent streak the wrong way, "May I carry you home? It's just that you seem so tired and I—I…"

"Yes. Yes, you may."

He scooped her up into his arms and raced across the rooftops. She pointed to a window on the 2nd floor and he landed on the ledge outside it. He set her down and she let herself inside. Leo hesitated, but she gestured that he follow. The room was very narrow, not much bigger than a closet. Theia let her skates drop to the floor with a thud, dumped her sport bag by her bed, and set her phone on the nightstand.

"You should probably do something about your face." Leo whispered.

"It's okay, my mom's not home." Theia said, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out some Neosporin. She rubbed a little bit over the shallow cut on her face and yawned again. "That ought to do it." An even bigger yawn escaped her. "Wow, today was a really long day, I guess. I never go to bed this early, but today might be the exception."

Leo frowned and peered into the open drawer of the nightstand. He extracted a few band-aids, peeled one open and carefully stuck it over her cut. "There. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Theia said, staring blankly at the wall.

Leo put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly and he immediately pulled away. "Not all guys are like that piece of scum."

"I know. I just…I need a little space."

"Okay."

She heard some shuffling, extremely soft taps, and the sound of something being gently set down.

"If you need me, I'll be there."

The cool, evening breeze swept through her room and then ceased. When she rolled over, he was gone. Her phone was still unlocked, the way she had left it, but open to a different page.

1 new contact:

Leonardo

Theia smiled.

New message to Leonardo:

 _Thanks._

* * *

 ** _Well, how was it?_**


	3. Green to Blue

**Ch 3 - Green to Blue**

 _Hey, think you could come by after school today? Updates on the Eric situation._

Leo stared hard at the t-phone screen. To Theia 'after school' usually meant any time after 3:30, which was only a short time from now. But escaping the lair in broad daylight without his family noticing was no easy feat. He'd have to be real casual about it. Deep breaths.

To his shock, the main room was empty. A horrible smell was wafting in from the kitchen with the occasional muffled explosion from the lab interrupting the show Raph was watching on TV. Some wrestling or boxing thing. Leo honestly didn't really care.

He made a B line for the door, pausing at the last moment to address his brother.

"If Splinter asks, I went out for a walk."

"Topside in broad daylight? You're getting bold in your old age."

"Haha, just let him know."

"Yeah, yeah, say hi to your girlfriend for me."

Every muscle in Leo's body twinged, "What was that?"

Raph got up and crossed to his big brother's side. "You're always checking your phone, responding to messages that weren't sent by any of us. You go out for hours and you come back smelling faintly fruity. Conclusion: Leo has a girlfriend."

Leo folded his arms over his plastron. "She isn't my girlfriend. She just…needs someone right now."

Raph's lips pulled into a flat line and he scoffed. "Yeah, sure she does. You're such a sucker."

Anger welled up from some tucked away corner of his heart. His eyes went white and he pinned his brother to the lair entrance, elbow pressing heavily against Raph's throat.

"Don't you dare, Raphael. You have no idea the pain and the heartbreak she's going through because of us! And you cannot begin to imagine the debt I owe her! She could have…"

His eyes returned to normal.

As soon as Raph's feet hit the floor Leo realized what a mistake he'd made. His brother grabbed him forcibly by the plastron and dragged him down the hall to Raph's room, tossing him inside like a sack of flour.

"Talk now. Before I punch you."

"Raph I…"

"Too slow."

 _Whack!_

Leo rubbed his stinging face.

"What the shell was all that about, Leo? I want answers, now."

"Her name is Theia. She lost her sister in the Kraang invasion."

"So? A lot of people lost family members to the mutation, but we'll get them back and cure them with that retro-mutagen of Donnie's all in good time."

"No, Raph. She died in the explosions."

For once, the hothead was without retort.

Leo looked at the floor. "I pulled Theia out of the burning building. I dragged her, kicking and screaming, away from the place that had once been her home…where her sister's remains lay burnt to a crisp."

Raph reached out for him. "Leo…"

The blue-masked turtle evaded Raph's grip. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. His shell thumped heavily into his brother's as he propelled himself forward for a hug. Raph's arms slowly rose around him.

"Remember the patrol you got drugged and kidnapped by thugs?"

"Yeah, yeah, kick a guy in his pride."

Leo shook his head vehemently, puzzling his brother.

"No, no, you don't understand, that was her. She almost…she almost took you away from me...us. She thought that vengeance would be enough to replace her sister."

Raph's face seemed a little less green. Leo hugged him tighter, and Raph allowed it.

"But she spared you. She realized what she was doing…she stopped herself. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in to go to such lengths. I really thought she was going to…"

Raph patted his shell and let the moment drift in the silence, but he was not one to let touchy-feely moments linger any longer than necessary. "You have a bizarre attraction to girls who want to kill you."

Leo shook his head. "I'm serious Raph. She needs someone. Her family hasn't been there to support her through all of this. She's suffering. I can't just do nothing, I have to be there for her. It's the least I can do...Please, don't tell father or the others."

"Fine."

"Thanks, Raph." A genuine smile of gratitude graced Leonardo's lips.

Raph just frowned. "I don't like it. You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine, promise."

"That promise is just about as good as a sewer apple."

"Some guy attacked her last week and there's been some kind of development with him. I have to go. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

"You alright?"

Theia jumped. Leo was standing just inside the open window.

She took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, just a little nervy."

"And Eric?" The turtle spat out the name as though it had put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Still angry."

Leo frowned. "What happened?"

"He had a fight at school today…with Jake."

"The guy that saved you?"

She nodded.

"And?"

"They got suspended."

"Well, at least they're so focused on each other they're staying away from you. Any of them ever come near you again, you will let me know?" though phrased as a question it was very clear from the look in Leo's eyes what the answer had to be.

"I can defend myself."

"I know." Leo acknowledged with a certainty that made her grin.

"But my guardian angel always has to watch over me. I get it."

A hand grabbed her wrist. The touch was firm and warm.

"It's more than that," he whispered.

"Okay." Theia said, her voice trembling.

Leo released her, and immediately she missed his touch. She shifted her weight from side to side, nervously. "I guess we didn't really start off on the right note. Hi." She held her arms out for a hug.

Slightly surprised, he stepped forward and embraced her. Her fingers danced across his carapace, feeling all the nicks, bumps and scratches. Leo's breath caught in his chest. Theia gasped when she was suddenly thrust backward a few feet by a vehement push.

Leo's hands were shaking. He looked sheepishly apologetic. "Sorry, I'm not really used to…that. It feels weird."

"It's okay. I probably should have asked first. I'm the one who should apologize…Do you mind if I…" Theia seemed unable to find the words.

Guts clenching with a premonition of her request Leo turned his back to her. "Study me all you want."

Theia could hear the uneasiness in his voice, she could see how badly his hands were shaking. Hesitantly, she met his eyes and realized the truth: he was terrified. The reality of the situation came crashing down upon her harder than a brick. Leo felt like a bug under a microscope. In that moment, Theia's heart began to pound in her ears, his fear struck her heart like a gong. Her soft hands turned him around and grabbed his face with effortless tenderness.

"I won't hurt you. I swear." Her eyes bore into his. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pointedly away from his shell.

A small measure of trust restored, Leo removed himself from her embrace and presented his carapace to her. "Go ahead."

She took the opportunity with a gratified nod. There were a few notable scrapes and dings across his shell, some deeper than others. Curious, she reached out to one of the deeper ones and touched it, keeping her eyes on Leo's face to make sure she didn't go too far.

Leo winced and grit his teeth when her fingers pressed a little too deeply into a sensitive gash from their latest bout with the Shredder.

Theia pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"A little," Leo confessed. "It's a lot like human bone, it can get bruised and dented. The outer layers can feel sensation, but not pain. The inner layers are the ones that are pain sensitive. Least that's what Don—" He stopped himself.

"One of your other brothers?"

With great hesitation, he nodded.

"You have three, right?"

Again, he nodded.

Theia smiled, wanly. "Must be nice."

Leo smiled back. "It's darn difficult sometimes."

She laughed. "What siblings aren't?"

"If it's not Raph's temper, it's Don's inventing or Mikey's imagination."

Theia's wistful smile softly curled the corners of her lips. The way his face lit up when he talked about his brothers was so sweet. It was obvious that nothing meant more to Leo than his brothers. The memory of what she'd lost stabbed her heart like a knife. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

The turtle saw Theia's smile melt away and he could feel the painful realization dawning on her. He gathered her in his arms and hugged tightly. If the clock on her wall was right, his hour was almost up, he had to get going or Raph would stomp up here after him. Wouldn't take the hothead long to track him from the lair to here.

Raph was considerably smarter than the meathead he sometimes made himself out to be, and his tracking skills were good.

But…

Theia was sobbing. Her shoulders were shaking. She had the side of her face pressed against his plastron, listening to his heartbeat as she cried.

He couldn't just leave her like this. He reached down to his belt with one hand to take out his t-phone. Behind her back, he used both hands to text Raph.

 _She needs me right now. Be in a bit._

The answer was almost immediate:

 _You better be. Splinter wants to talk to you._

That made Leo tense. Why would Splinter want to…

"Do you have to go?"

Theia looked him in the eyes.

"No, I—I don't want to leave if you need me here."

She smiled and squeezed him tightly before releasing him. "I'll be okay."

"You're sure?"

She giggled and shoved him towards the window. "Get out, you butt!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Pushy."

She stuck her tongue out and Leo laughed.

"See you tomorrow?"

The turtle nodded, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. As soon as he was outside, he dashed back to the lair as fast as his feet could carry him.

Theia closed the window after him and sat on her bed to do some homework, but less than a minute later she felt a cool breeze on the back of her neck.

"I thought I told you to—" she stopped short when her eyes recognized the figure climbing through the window.

A long silence stretched between them. Neither party made a move. Theia was uncertain whether or not moving was a good idea. Unlike with Leo, she had no idea of this turtle's intentions. The only thing she knew for sure was that his bright green eyes were absorbing every detail of their surroundings.

After about two minutes of this, Theia finally made the first sound.

"How much has he told you?"

The turtle she knew from her attempted revenge as Raph glared at her with a scalding green gaze. He didn't answer.

"Alright, fine. Let's play charades. I'll be guesser." She was suddenly pinned to the bed with a blade gleaming between her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me."

"This aggression isn't necessary." Theia grunted, trying to free herself.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depends what your intentions are."

"I won't hurt you, just like I will never hurt your brother."

Raph released her. "You better stand by that, or I'll hurt you."

Theia's eyes flashed. "I doubt Leo will appreciate you threatening me like that."

The red-masked turtle face looked as though she'd put a bad taste in his mouth. "You're right, he probably won't."

Quite suddenly, the turtle's demeanor changed. He put his weapon away. "For what it's worth…Leo told me what happened to your sister."

Theia turned her back on him to hide her tears and he turned her around again. His touch was rougher and more abrupt than Leo's but held the same gentle intention.

"My condolences," there was genuine depth of emotion in those bright green irises, "and thanks for sparing my life."

Just like that, Raph's grip on her shoulders was gone and the only evidence of his visit was the open window letting in the frigid breeze.

* * *

"Master Splinter had very little to say to me, Raph." Leo murmured once he had finally gotten his brother alone that evening.

"He hadn't? Huh, guess I misunderstood."

"Uh-huh. Why did you lie to me?"

"Ask your girlfriend." Raph replied, walking away from the conversation.

Leo's heart stopped. Raph wouldn't… He whipped his phone out and typed frantically.

 _Are you alright?_

The dots flashing on the screen indicated that she was typing, but every second they flashed felt like minutes in Leo's mind.

 _Yes. I'm fine._

Leo exhaled the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. Then his eyes narrowed.

 _What did he do?_

 _Nothing, I'm fine._

 _What did he do?_

Leo repeated, not satisfied with the answer that had come all too quickly. This time Leo felt as though he were staring at the dots for an eternity.

 _He threatened me. But please, don't be upset with him. He was only trying to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt._

Those first three words sent Leo into a protective rage. He stomped after his red masked brother and flung open the door of Raph's room.

Raphael was not surprised to see him.

"The shell, Raph?"

"I just…I had to make sure, Leo."

"You threatened her!"

Not a sliver of remorse showed in Raph's bright green eyes. "And?"

Leo bared his teeth and recoiled from his brother with utter disgust. "You're a monster!"

Almost immediately, Leo realized that was wrong thing to say. Raphael shrunk away as though he had been punched in the heart, his face contorted in pain and anger.

"I'm sorry that protecting my brothers makes me a monster." Raph's voice was flat and almost soulless. It scared Leo.

"Raph…I'm sorr—"

"Save it." Raph walked past him, straight out the door.

Leo stood stunned and staring. After a few moments of shock, guilt kicked in and he went racing after his sibling, reaching the lair just as his two other brothers were settling down in front of the television.

"Hey, Leo. What was Raph so upset about?"

"Which way did he go?" Leo asked with urgency.

"He said he'd be topside for a little bit if we needed him. Why, what's going on?"

Against his protective instincts, Leo resolved not to follow Raph topside. At this point he'd probably only make things worse. Better wait for Raph to cool off first. After a lot of hesitation, he took out his t-phone.

 _Made a mistake, blew up at him. Called him…something I shouldn't have._

 _Where is he?_

 _Not sure. Somewhere topside._

 _Ok. I'll keep an eye out for him._

 _Thanks._

 _Leo…he really cares about you._

Leo was punched in the gut by guilt. It took all his control to stoically type the reply:

 _I know._

* * *

Theia stood on the roof of her apartment building wearing a t-shirt, a black hoodie, and dark skinny-jeans. It was an extremely cold, clear night. No sign of the red-masked turtle. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck rose, and a stroke of fear shot down her spine. She took off in a run, jumping from rooftop to rooftop headed straight for the place she'd ambushed Raph on that fateful night weeks ago.

The closer she got the louder the sound of a commotion. She looked down, gasping and hurling herself backwards as a shot landing near her feet created an array of dangerously pointy ice shards sprawling across the roof's edge. Her eyes focused in on a red-masked turtle battling fiercely attempting to deflect the shots of an irate tiger-man. By the looks of things, Raph was losing ground.

She whipped out her phone.

 _Leo, Raph's in trouble. Alley off West 19th past Spanish Church. Hurry. Tiger-man._

* * *

Theia's text made Leo shoot up from the couch in full blown panic mode.

"Raph's in trouble. Get your gear and get to the Shell Raiser." He barked orders at his brothers, knowing there was no time to lose.

They took the hint and fast. Moments later they were burning rubber, Leo driving like a maniac possessed.

* * *

Theia's heart pounded in her ears as Raph lost ground inch by inch. The tiger man laughed.

"Pathetic cub, in the end you are no match for Tiger Claw."

Raph was cornered, his carapace up against a dead end. Tiger Claw smiled and raised his blaster.

In a flash, it was kicked out of his hand. Theia snatched it from the air and pointed it at Tiger Claw. Raph stared in disbelief.

"Never was a cat person. I think I'm even less so now."

"This does not concern you, little girl. Choose wisely and leave now or suffer a fate worse than death."

Theia's smile was more than a little unnerving. "I'd like to see you try making me suffer more than I already am."

Tiger Claw growled. "So be it." He charged, Theia dodged the first blow, but was caught by a fierce body kick and thrown into the alley wall.

Groaning in pain, she wiped blood from her split lip. Tiger Claw was suddenly leaning above her readying his fist for a finishing blow when…

"No!" Raphael threw himself in front of her.

There was an audible crack and a horrifying whimper of anguish from the red-masked turtle and all of a sudden, bright headlights flooded the scene. Tiger Claw looked up into the headlights and fled.

Raphael's unconscious body fell into Theia's lap and she pulled him close, finding his pulse point and sighing in relief when she felt a steady beat at her fingertips. A figure emerged from the vehicle that had driven Tiger Claw away, rushing over to them.

She held Raph closer to her body and tensed, prepared to fight off the intruder if need be. The next thing she knew, Leo was calling her name.

"Theia! Theia! Can you hear me? What happened?"

Theia struggled to form words. "Tiger Claw…Raph!" She looked down at the turtle in her arms and up at Leo with tears in her eyes. "I tried to protect him, Leo…but Tiger Claw…he was too strong! I'm sorry."

The other figure tried to tend to Raph once again, and Theia growled.

"It's okay, Theia, it's okay." Leo urged. "That's my brother, Don. He's going to take care of Raphael."

The words slowly entered her mind and she released the red-masked turtle.

"Will he be okay?"

'Don' looked over at her uncertainly. He was a little shocked by this whole situation. Finding Raph's unconscious body in the arms of a human they didn't know, then it turns out both Leo and Raph knew her but neither he nor Mikey had any idea who she was…it was like a Karai flashback...

"I don't know. It looks like his shell is cracked and knocked loose. He's probably in a lot of pain. We have to get him back to the lair, Leo."

Leo looked at Theia, then back at Donnie. "What about her?"

"Leo, just get your brother taken care of. I'll be fine."

Donnie went over to her and took hold of her wrist. She winced. "Sprained wrist," Don sounded off, mechanically, "cuts and bruises, possible shoulder strain, split lip. Bit of head trauma."

Theia grunted as a bright light was suddenly in her eyes.

"No evidence of concussion, but she should be monitored."

"We'll have to take her back to the lair." Leo said.

Don stared.

"We can't just leave her here, Don, and we have to get Raph home too." Another voice chimed in, sounding small and scared.

Finally, Donnie nodded his consent. Leo pulled Theia up.

She protested. "You don't have to worry about me, Raph—"

"It's the least I can do. You saved his life."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him take your brother away from you. Not when I could do something."

Leo frowned. "You've put yourself in a lot more danger than you realize, and now that you have, there's so much more you need to know."

* * *

 **Welp, there's chapter three. I know there aren't very many people reading this story at the moment. I hope that there will be more in the future, but we shall see. Those of you that are reading it, I really hope you are enjoying it thus far. Would love to hear from you. I know it's been a while since I've had time/inspiration to write a story and this is my latest effort so any and all feedback appreciated. :)**

 **-Leah**


End file.
